There has been continuing interest in the apparel industry to develop brassieres (also referred to as “bras”) and other support garments that provide a supporting effect to the bust in addition to other effects such as lifting and shaping. Generally, a brassiere constructed to bear the weight of, and to support and to provide shape to the bust is comfortable only for limited periods of time. A typical brassiere includes cups for the breasts. The cups are held in place on the chest by a strap extending around the torso and by shoulder straps fastened to the tops of the cups and to the torso strap at the back of the torso. Fasteners are often found on the torso strap at the back but may also be found in the front between the two cups. The cups also often include support features such as underwire and other sections of the brassiere may include boning for additional shaping.
Typically, women want to wear such a garment for only part of the day but want to maintain the supporting and shaping features provided by such a garment. Further, it is typically uncomfortable and often inadvisable for health reasons to wear a conventional bra while sleeping. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a garment that provides the features of support and shaping with the comfort and flexibility of more relaxed apparel such as a nightgown or loungewear.